Lost Met The Vampire Diaries
by MissVampireSalvatore
Summary: Caithlynn gaat na 5 jaar weer naar Mystic Falls. Damon en Stefan zijn super blij haar weer te zien. ook Katherine, Nicklaus, Rebekah en Elijah zijn in Mystic Falls. Katherine word gezocht door Nicklaus en Caithlynn komt daar midden in. ze komt erachter dat Nicklaus Katherine wil vermoorden. daar wil ze niet tussen komen en ze vlucht tijdelijk weg.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost.**

**Gedeeltelijk beinvloed door The vampire diaries, kan dingen verklappen en het is niet zoals die personages het zouden zeggen.**

Ik borstelde nog een keer door mijn goude haar.

'Caithlynn, over een week ga je naar Mystic Fall, kun je je nog even normaal gedragen?' zei Daisy, mijn achter nichtje, tegen me.

Een week, een lange lange week.

Al 2 jaar lang zat ik vast in een klein stadje genaamd: Fells May.

Omdat ik me zo verveelde vroeg Damon of ik misschien een tijdje bij hun in Mystic Falls wou logeren.

Natuurlijk kon ik niks anders zeggen dan ja.

Mystic Falls is een leuk stadje.

Het is daar niet saai maar ook niet helemaal druk enzo.

Damon Stefan en ik zijn daar geboren.

Ik ben wel ruim 10 jaar eerder geboren.

Al ruim 100 jaar was ik vrienden met de Salvatore's.

Ze zijn altijd erg aardig.

Iedere generatie weer.

De Salvatore-Lijn was officieel gestopt toen Damon Zach vermoorde.

Stefan en ik waren een tijdje zo boos, maar nu is de boosheid wel weer over.

Zach was een goede vriend van me.

Hij was de laatste van de Salvatore-Lijn.

Nouja, van de mensen dan.

Damon en Stefan waren in 1864 veranderd door Katherine Pierce, vlak na dat ze zogenaamd de tombe in ging.

Ik had nog nooit iemand zo van streek gezien.

Sirieus, erger dan Damon bestond er die tijd niet.

Katherine date met beide Salvatore jongens.

Toen ze veranderd waren hielp ik Damon en Stefan veel.

Allebei waren ze over de zeik.

Ze wouden zelfs het veranderings proces niet voltooien.

Totdat Stefan zijn vader Giuseppe op ging zoeken.

Hij wou alleen sorry zeggen maar het draaide uit tot een ramp.

Stefan voede zich aan Giuseppe en dwong daarna Damon ook om het proces te voltooien.

Damon voede ook en voltooide het proces.

En nu na ruim 150 jaar was het allemaal weer opnieuw begonnen.

Allebei werden ze verliefd op Elena, een mens.

Ze koos voor Stefan.

Natuurlijk werd Damon weer boos.

Maar nu, na ze 5 jaar niet gezien te hebben, ging ik weer naar ze toe.

Ik werd uitgenodigd.

Met een zeer officieele uitnodiging.

Daisy was super jaloers.

Ze had geen vriendinnen waar ze heen kon gaan.

Zo oud was ze nog niet.

Weken lang wachte ik al op de dag dat ik naar Mystic Falls ging.

'Ik ga shoppen, ga je mee?' vroeg Daisy.

'Tuurlijk. Ik kom eraan.'

Ik vloog naar beneden.

Samen reden we naar de stad.

Het was niet ver.

En het was ook geen grote stad.

Er was een Primark, een H&M en nog wat kleine kledingwinkeltjes.

We vlogen door wat winkeltjes.

Ik kocht kleren voor mee naar Mystic Falls.

2 broeken, 1 vestje en 3 shirts.

Om 9 uur 's avonds, toen we eindelijk thuis kwamen, ging mijn telefoon.

'Met Caithlynn?'

'He! Met Damon, ik wou vragen, wil je misschien eerder komen? Ik verveel me dood.'

'Ik vind het best, morgen?'

'Oke! Je kamer is al klaar.'

'Ah, laat me raden, op een logeerbed op jou kamer?'

'Hoe weet je het?'

'Nou, Elena slaapt bij Stefan denk ik en jullie hebben maar 2 kamer. Slaapkamers dan.'

'Je kent ons huis uit je hoofd.'

'Jep.'

'Maar oke, zie ik je morgen?'

'Absoluut.'

En ik hing op.

'Caithlynn mag ik je helpen met inpakken? Heb toch niks beters te doen.' Zei Daisy.

'Tuurlijk mag je helpen. Hier heb je een koffer.'

Het was doodstil toen wij op ons snelle tempo alles inpakte.

In totaal duurde het inpakken 2 minuten en 6 seconden.

Nieuw record.

Ik kon bijna niet slapen, zoveel zin had ik erin.

Maar toch viel ik in slaap.

'Caithlynn, Wakker worden! Ik stuur je naar Mystic Falls.' Klonk Daisy's stem.

Ik schrok wakker.

Vandaag ging ik naar Mystic Falls.

Snel kleede ik me aan en rende naar beneden.

'Ik ga!' riep ik en zette de koffers in mijn mooie nieuwe Lamborginie.

Daisy zwaaide en ik zwaaide terug.

Het was tijd om naar Mystic Falls te vertrekken.

De reis was niet lang.

Nog voordat ik het bord van de Wickery Bridge voorbij reed sprong iets boven op mijn auto.

Natuurlijk wist ik meteen wie het was.

Ik stopte de auto en stapte uit.

Over de auto keek ik recht in Stefan's ogen.

Hij glimlachte en ik vloog naar hem toe.

'Hee Caithlynn, lang niet gezien!' zei hij.

'Hoi Stefan! Hoelang is het geleden? 5 jaar?'

'Ja. Ik heb je gemisd.'

'Ik jou ook.'

Hij knuffelde me en keek naar de auto.

'Mag ik mee rijden?' vroeg hij.

'Jij altijd.'

We reden naar het huis van de Salvatore's.

Stefan liet me binnen.

'Damon? Ik ben er!' riep ik en meteen kwam Damon.

Hij vloog me om mijn nek.

'Oh Caithlynn! Ik heb je gemisd!' zei hij.

'Ik jou ook, Damon.'

Oke, zo'n reactie verwacht je niet van Damon.

Hij is een stoer type, zoals ie nu deed leek hij meer op Stefan.

Stefan en Damon hielpen me de koffers naar binnen te brengen en uittepakken.

'Dorst?' vroeg Damon.

'Nog al.'

Damon gooide een bloedzak naar me toe.

Minachtend keek Stefan mijn kant op.

'Sorry, ik red dat dierenbloed dieet van jou niet. Ik heb niet zoveel inhoudingskracht.'

'Het is goed.' Zei hij en ik glimlachte.

De deurbel ging.

Stefan deed open.

Ik hoorde kus geluiden.

Vragend keek ik naar Damon.

Voordat ie iets kon zeggen kwam Stefan binnen.

Langs hem liep een meisje, een meisje die precies op Katherine leek.

Ze keek vragend naar mij.

'Wie is dat?' fluisterde ze in Stefan's oor.

'Ik ben Caithlynn, en jij bent?'

'Elena.'

'O, nu snap ik het.'

'Ben je een..?'

'Ja.'

'Oke, mooi.'

'Waarom mooi?'

'Dat heb ik ook gemisd, je directheid.' Kwam Damon ertussendoor.

'Elena is ook een..' zei Stefan.

'Damon zei dat ze mens was.'

'Ze had een autoongeluk en een doctor heeft haar geholpen.'

'Oh god, dit is erger dan ik ooit gedacht had. Een docter heeft je veranderd? Was die docter dan ook een..?'

'Nee, ze weet van ons bestaan af en ze kan er niet tegen als mensen dood gaan.' Zei Stefan.

'oke, nu ben ik bang. Moet ik meer weten?'

'Nou, hier in Mystic Falls zijn veel mensen onder invloed van Perfian.'

'Lekker, moet ik zeker ook nog uit een zakje drinken.'

Stefan knikte.

'Oke. Ik ga even mijn telefoon pakken.'

Snel vloog ik naar Damon's kamer en pakte mijn telefoon uit de tas.

'Hoe ken je Damon en Stefan?' klonk Elena's stem.

'Ik ken ze van hun familie, ik ben een zeer goede familie vriend.'

'En wat voor een relatie heb je met ze?'

'Beste vrienden, en met Damon net iets meer.'

'Oke, wat doe je hier?'

'Ik ben gewoon op visite. En op zoek naar Katherine.'

'O, daar is Damon vast blij mee.'

'Ik help ze haar vinden.'

'Hoebedoel je?'

'We gaan haar vermoorden.'

'Maar waarom help jij?'

'Omdat Katherine dierbaren van mij heeft vermoord.'

'Oke.'

'Waren dat je vragen.'

'Ik denk het wel.'

'Mooi.'

Samen liepen we naar beneden.

Bij de laatste tree van de trap ging mijn telefoon.

'Met Caithlynn?'

'Met Katherine.'

'Heei, waar ben je?'

'In Mystic Falls, ik hoorde dat je ook kwam.'

'Ik ben er ook al.'

'Leuk! Kom je naar de Mystic Grill?'

'Ben onderweg.'

Ik hing op.

Elena keek me vragend aan.

'Zeg tegen Damon dat ik naar de Mystic Grill ben.' Zei ik en vloog naar buiten.

De Mystic Grill was niet moeilijk te vinden.

Ik ademde diep in en liep naar binnen.

Meteen zag ik Katherine.

'Heei Caithlynn!' zei ze.

'Heej Katherine, hoe gaat het?'

'Goed met jou?'

'Fantastisch.'

'Wat doe je hier?'

'Damon bezoeken.'

'Ah, jaloers op Elena?'

'Je doppelganger? Nee, Damon is nog steeds van ons.'

'Haha, inderdaad.'

'Elena? Hoe gaat het?' zei een jongen die langs kwam lopen.

'Goed hoor Matt.' Zei ze.

Ik keek vragend.

Matt herstelde zijn blik.

De blik stond nouja, boos.

'O, sorry Katherine. Ik wist niet dat je nog in de stad was.' Zei Matt.

'Matt, ik wil dat je Caithlynn ontmoet.' Zei ze.

'Hoi, ik ben Caithlynn.' Zei ik.

'Heei, ik ben Matt.'

'Leuk je te ontmoeten.'

Hij knikte en liep weg.

'Elena?' zei ik.

'Ik ben goed in het imiteren van mijn Doppelganger.'

'Je bent veel knapper dan haar.'

'Weet ik.'

Het was even stil.

'Ah, Katherine. Ik zie dat je eindelijk vrienden gevonden hebt.' Zei een meisje.

'Loop gewoon door, Caroline.' Snauwde ze.

'Waarom zou ik? Ik wil je vriendin wel ontmoeten.'

'Nou, ik ben Caithlynn.' Zei ik.

'Hai, ik ben Caroline.'

'Oke.'

Geergerd keek ze naar de ingang.

'Barbie Klaus komt op visite.' Zei ze en liep weg.

Ik keek naar de deur.

Daar stond Rebekah.

Ze keek naar me en zwaaide.

'Caithlynn!' zei ze.

'Rebekah! Heei, wat doe jij hier? Zijn Elijah en Nicklaus er ook?'

'Ja, ze komen zo.'

'Leuk! Wat wil je drinken?'

'Doe maar een Wiskyshot.'

Ik keek naar de man achter de bar.

Snel telde ik met hoeveel we waren.

Rebekah, Katherine, Elijah, Nicklaus , Damon –Die net binnen kwam- en ik.

5 dus.

'5 Wiskyshots!' zei ik en de man pakte de glaasjes en deed er wisky in.

Hij gaf ze aan mij.

Ik pakte er een en liep naar Damon.

'Krijg je van mij.' Zei ik.

Hij nam hem aan en liep mee naar de tafel.

Vragend keek hij om zich heen.

'Niet beoordelen.' Zei ik en hij glimlachte.

Elijah en Nicklaus kwamen binnen.

Ze waren meteen een stuk vrolijker toen ze mij zagen.

We dronken een paar shots.

Het was super gezellig.

Damon sleurde me mee naar huis.

Lachend liepen we het huis binnen.

'Caithlynn?' klonk een stem.

'Ja?' zei ik automatisch.

Ik liep naar de woonkamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Daar stond Alena, mijn beste vriendin.

Ze was in 1864 in de tombe opgesloten.

Tegelijk met alle anderen.

Alle vampiers in Mystic Falls.

Behalve Katherine.

Damon en Stefan veranderde de dag daarna.

Iedereen dacht dat Katherine ook in de Tombe zat.

Maar niet dus.

Even was ik verdwaasd.

'Alena?' zei ik vragend.

'Heei, wat ben je veranderd! Je haar is meer goud dan blond, en je stijl is veel beter!' zei ze.

'Jij bent ook veranderd! Je bruine haar is meer gekruld en je ogen zijn meer blauw dan groen.'

'Nadelen van de Tombe. Jij en Katherine hadden echt geluk dat jullie niet mee werden genomen.'

'Het was saai hoor, zonder jullie allemaal. Maar ik had Damon en Stefan.'

'Ik moet echt gaan shoppen, mijn kleren zien er niet uit.'

'Kom we gaan meteen!'

'Zullen we Katherine mee vragen?'

'Ja! Ze is nog in de Mystic Grill.'

Damon, Stefan en Elena gromde.

'Niet grommen! Jullie mogen haar niet, maar wij wel' zei ik.

'Maar Caithlynn..' zei Damon.

'Geen gemaar! Ik mag haar dus ik ga met haar om.'

Stil bleven ze achter.

We vlogen naar de Mystic Grill.

'Katherine!' zei Alena.

Katherine keek om en viel bijna.

'Alena? Oh mijn god! Ik heb je zo gemisd!' zei Katherine.

'Waar hoorde ik dat eerder? Katherine wat zie je er mooi uit!'

'Ik doe mijn Doppelganger na.'

'Doppelganger?'

'Ja, Elena. Ze komt zo.'

'Haha, Ga je mee shoppen?' vroeg ik.

'Natuurlijk!' zei ze.

'Zullen we in Fells May gaan shoppen?' vroeg Katherine.

'Oke, moeten we wel opletten voor Daisy. Want ze is zo irritant!' zei ik.

'Daisy? Heb ik wat gemisd?'

'Daisy is mijn achternichtje, ze woont in Fells May.'

'O oke, maar kom we gaan, anders zijn we morgen pas terug.'

Lachend stapte we in mijn auto.

Binnen anderhalf uur waren we in Fells May.

Meteen liepen we een winkel in.

En meteen zagen we Daisy.

'Heei Caithlynn, je was toch in Mystic Falls?' zei ze.

'Ja, we zijn hier om te shoppen.'

'En met wij bedoel je..'

'Katherine Alena en ik.'

Katherine en Alena kwamen aan lopen.

'Caithlynn, wat vind je van deze broek?' vroeg Alena.

'Geweldig.'

'ik ben Daisy, het achternichtje van Caithlynn.' Zei Daisy.

'Hoi. Ben je een..?'

'Ja, al 20 jaar.'

'Oke. Ik ook, ik heb 150 jaar in een Tombe gezeten.'

'O, dezelfde tombe waar Katherine en Caithlynn voor weggevlucht waren.'

'Jep.'

'Alena we gaan, Damon belde. Nicklaus, Elijah en Rebekah komen eten om ons welkom te heten.'

'de Originals?'

'Ja, haha. Damon was daar niet blij mee.'

'Wat heeft hij tegen de Originals?'

'Ze jaagde op de Doppelgangers.'

We liepen naar buiten.

'Wat hebben de Salvatore's met Doppelgangers?'

'Ze vonden mij leuk, en toen kwam Elena.' Zei Katherine.

'Maar we hebben Damon nog. Stefan is niet zo als Damon, Damon is stoer en schattig.'

We lachten.

Snel reden we naar Mystic Falls.

Toen we binnen kwamen zat iedereen al aan tafel.

'Caithlynn, Katherine, Alena!' zei Stefan.

Katherine's naam zei hij minachtend.

We gingen zitten.

'Caithlynn, wat zie je er prachtig uit!' zei Elijah.

'Wou ik ook al zeggen!' zei Damon.

'Bedankt!' zei ik.

Elijah was altijd heel flirterig, maar Damon niet.

In 5 jaar was hij erg veranderd.

Hij was knapper.

Nicklaus lette de hele tijd op Katherine en Elena.

Elena maakte me niks uit, maar Katherine..

Die 2 konden al niet goed met elkaar overweg.

Stefan keek naar Nicklaus.

Er was iets gebeurt tussen die 2.

Maar wat hadden ze me nog niet verteld.

Dat moest ik uit ze krijgen.

Elijah en Damon keken naar mij.

Het was wel eng.

We keken allemaal naar elkaar.

Alleen ik keek in het rond.

'Caithlynn, ik heb nog iets van je.' Zei Damon.

Vragend keek ik hem aan.

Hij pakte een doosje uit zijn zak en gaf het aan me.

Ik opende het.

Op het kussentje lag mijn ketting.

Mijn ketting met een zilver ingegraveerd hartje.

De ketting die ik van Damon gekregen had en 5 jaar geleden kwijt geraakt was.

'Je het hem gevonden!' zei ik.

'Net toen je weg was vond ik hem.'

'Ik dacht dat het weg was.'

Snel deed ik de ketting om.

_Forever Yours _stond er in gegraveerd.

Elijah keek jaloers.

Jaloers.

Hij was nooit jaloers.

We aten stil verder.

Na het eten gingen Rebekah Nicklaus en Elijah meteen weg.

Alena en Katherine bleven nog even.

We kletste even.

Maar al gauw gingen hun ook naar huis.

'Ik moet nog eten voor Jeremy maken.' Zei Elena.

'Oke.' Zei Stefan.

'Tot morgen!' zei Elena en weg was ze.

'Nou, Caithlynn. Nu kun je ook op mijn kamer slapen.' Was het eerste wat Stefan zei.

'Sorry, ik slaap al bij Damon, en anders heb ik morgen ruzie met Elena.'

'Wat kan ze jou doen dan?'

'Niks, maarja. Ik heb er geen zin in dat jullie ruzie hebben.'

'Oke.'

'En ik kan met niemand ruzie hebben.' Zei Damon.

'Wedden van wel?' zei Stefan meteen.

'Jongens, gaan jullie sirieus ruzie maken om bij wie ik slaap?'

'Ja.' Zeiden ze tegelijk.

'Niks veranderd dus. Ik kan ook op de bank slapen.'

'Nee!' zeiden ze.

'Nou geen ruzie maken dus.'

We gingen vroeg naar bed.

Stefan liep verslagen naar zijn kamer.

Damon en ik vlogen zowat naar onze kamer.

Ik sliep op een luchtbed.

'Licht dat fijn?' vroeg Damon.

'Mwah.'

'Kom maar bij mij liggen.'

Hij trok de deken omhoog en ik sprong in zijn bed.

'Een bed licht veel fijner.' Zei ik.

'Haha, en mijn bed zeker het fijnst.'

'Ja.'

We lachten.

Ik hoorde Stefan lachen van af zijn kamer waardoor ik nog harder moest lachen.

Al gauw vielen we alledrie in slaap.

De volgende morgen werd ik vroeg wakker.

Mijn hoofd lag op iets.

En al gauw kwam ik erachter dat het Damon was.

Hij was al wakker en hij keek naar me.

Ik hoorde Stefan ademen.

'goede morgen.' Zei Damon.

Moe ging ik overeind zitten.

'Mijn keel staat in de fik.' Klaagde ik.

Damon vloog naar beneden en was binnen 5 seconden terug met een zak bloed.

Hij rukte het dopje eraf en gaf de zak aan mij.

Mijn gezicht brak en mijn tanden tintelde.

Meteen dronk ik het op.

Ik hoorde Damon grinneke.

'Wat?' zei ik.

'Je zit onder het bloed.' Lachte hij.

'Ik ga zo wel douchen.'

'En wat zit je haar leuk!' zei Stefan die in de deur opening stond. 'Heel sexy.'

Snel vloog ik naar de spiegel.

Het leek wel hooi.

Meteen pakte ik de borstel en borstelde mijn goudblonde haar.

'Je moet er altijd mooi uitzien. Je bent ook altijd mooi, ook met hooi haar.' Zei Stefan.

'En met een bloed gezicht.' Zei Damon.

Ik lachte.

'Nee echt, je bent en blijft het mooiste meisje die ik ooit heb gezien.' Zei Damon.

'Vampier meisje. En Elena en Katherine dan?'

'Hun zijn leuk, maar jij bent Geweldig en Knap.'

'Je vergeet Super Knap.' Zei Stefan.

'Zozo, Stefan. Wil je ruzie met Elena ofzo? Ze kan ieder moment hier zijn.' Zei Damon.

'Maar ik ben gewoon eerlijk. Caithlynn is het mooiste en perfectste meisje ooit.'

'Ik vind dat ik vroeger veel knapper was, met een jurk aan.'

'Nu ben je knapper, vroeger had je altijd zulke leuke jurken aan en dat trekt ook de aandacht van jongens.' Legde Stefan uit.

'Dus als ik vroeger een leuke jurk droeg, gaven de jongens alleen om de jurk.'

'Ja, eigenlijk wel. Maar ik niet, je bent altijd knap.' Zei Damon.

'Dankje.'

'Zoals we al zeiden: perfect. Je bent aardig, knap, niet hebberig, normaal en een sexy vampier. Niemand zal er moeite mee hebben als ze door jou vermoord werden, ze denken dat ze al in de hemel zijn als ze jou zien.' Zei Stefan op het verkeerde moment.

Elena vloog net de kamer in.

Ze keek bespottelijk naar Stefan.

'Wat?' zei ze.

'Je hoorde me wel.' Zei Stefan.

Boos keek ze naar mij.

'Sorry hoor. Ik was er eerder.' Zei ik.

Ze keek weer naar Stefan.

'Klaus heeft je echt veranderd, je zou dit anders nooit doen.'

'Oke, dat moet je me ook vertellen. Wat is er aan de hand met jou en Nicklaus?'

'Nou' zei Elena. 'Damon werd gebeten door een weerwolf, dus Stefan ging naar Klaus om een medicijn te halen. Om het medicijn te krijgen moest Stefan mensenbloed drinken en mee met hem gaan. Hij ging akoord met dat, en na 4 maanden weg geweest te zijn kwamen hij en Klaus terug naar Mystic Falls. Je weet over de offering ding met Klaus?'

'Ja, hij moest jou een weerwolf en een vampier vermoorden.'

'Inderdaad. Maar Klaus zag dus dat ik nog leefde. Hij gaf Stefan de opdracht me te vermoorden maar hij weigerde. Toen dwong Klaus Stefan zijn menselijk heid uit te zetten.'

'Ah, oke.'

'En toen heeft hij me aangevallen, en ontvoerd en nog wat dingen.'

Ik moest mijn lach in houden.

'Maar hij kan niet zo zijn Menselijkheid weer terug zetten.' Zei ik.

'Ja, maar hij geeft wel om jou.'

'Duh! Ik ken hem al meer dan 150 jaar. Al zijn hele leven, inclusief mensenleven.'

Ik had haar gedisd.

Heel erg gedisd.

'Maar zoals ik al zei: Caithlynn, je bent de meest perfecte vampier chick in de wereld.' Zei Damon.

'Net was het nog meisje.'

'Vampier meisje chick.' En ik lachte.

'Maar Stefan waar voor ik kwam' ging Elena er door. 'Morgen houd de Founders vereniging een bal, wil je met me mee?'

'Oke, Caithlynn gaat toch al met Damon.'

Oke, Elena stond op ontploffen.

'Dan zie ik je morgen.' Zei ze en weg was ze.

Alledrie plofte we op Damons bed.

'Zeg Caithlynn, heb je nog een van je jurken van vroeger?' zei Damon.

'Ja, de wit met goude.'

'Ah, mijn favoriet!'

'Maar, ik wist niet dat ik met Damon ging.'

'Ik wou Elena niet nog bozer maken.' Zei Stefan.

'Moet je het niet vragen, Damon?'

'Miss Caithlynn Payne, wil je met mij naar het Founders bal?'

'Natuurlijk, meneer Damon Salvatore.'

'Ach, Stefan. Je hoeft niet jaloers te zijn. Het is niet alsof ik het meest perfecte meisje van de wereld mee neem.'

'Ik neem ook een prachtig meisje mee.' Zei hij.

'Die lijkt op je ex.' Floepte ik er uit.

'Ja, je had ook Katherine mee kunnen nemen.' Zei Damon.

'Ik moet toegeven de originele doppelganger is knapper.' Zei ik.

'Maar Elena is ook knap en lief en puur.'

'En Caithlynn is super knap, aardig, slim, lief en een super sexy vampier meisje.'

Ik lachte me dood.

Ze gingen maar door.

Na een uur gaf Stefan zich over; Damon's date –Ik dus- was toch leuker.

'Ik ga mijn jurk halen. Maak in de tussentijd geen ruzie! Anders ga ik helemaal niet en kunnen jullie niet met me dansen.'

Ik stapte in de auto en reed naar Fells may.

Klein verhaal van Damon.

Meteen toen Caithlynn weg was ging ik naar Mystic Grill.

Iedereen vertellen over mijn geweldige date.

Stefan was super jaloers.

Meteen toen ik binnen kwam zag ik Jeremy, Matt en Tyler zitten.

Niet mijn beste vrienden maar..

'Hey, hebben jullie al een date voor het founders bal?' zei ik.

'Ik ga met Bonnie.' Zei Jeremy.

'Ik ga denk ik met Caroline.' Zei Tyler.

'En ik heb nog niemand.' Zei Matt. 'En jij?'

'Ik ga met Caithlynn.'

'Caithlynn? Die ken ik niet.' Zei Jeremy.

'Ze is een oude vriendin van me.'

'Ook een vamp?'

'jep.'

'Wacht is ze vriendinnen met Katherine?' vroeg Matt.

'Een beetje.'

'Ik zag haar gisteren. Wow, zij is echt prachtig, dat zeg ik je.'

'wacht maar af.' Zei ik en liep naar buiten.

Nu weten hun ook wie mijn date is.

Caithlynn's verhaal.

Binnen 4 uur was ik terug.

'Damon, Stefan?' zei ik terwijl ik binnen liep.

'O hoi Caithlynn.' Zei Elena die vanaf de woonkamer kwam.

'Hoi, waar is Damon?'

'Die is met Stefan een pak kopen.'

'Oke.'

'Is dat je jurk?'

'Ja, heb jij er ook al een?'

'Nee, ik ga er vanavond een halen.'

'Oke, ik leg mijn jurk even boven neer.'

Snel vloog ik naar boven en legte de jurk op het luchtbed.

'Het luchtbed lijkt niet alsof er iemand in geslapen heeft.' Merkte Elena op.

'Ik heb er ook niet geslapen.'

'O, waar heb je dan geslapen?'

'Bij Damon in bed.'

'EN ik moet dat geloven?'

'Ga hem het maar vragen, ze zijn thuis.'

We vlogen naar beneden.

'Hee Caithlynn, je bent al terug! Heb je je jurk?' zei Damon.

'Hij ligt boven.'

'Damon, heeft Caithlynn bij jou in bed geslapen?' zei Elena meteen.

'Ja.' Zei hij.

En weer was ze gedisd.

'Caithlynn trek je jurk is aan!' zei Stefan.

'Ah-a morgenavond.'

Er klonk gezucht.

De dag ging snel.

En voor ik het wist was het al bijna tijd voor het founders bal.

Ik dwong Stefan en Damon al te gaan.

Pas toen ze weg waren ging ik me klaar maken.

Snel stook ik mijn haar op en deed make-up op.

Voorzichtig haalde ik mijn witte jurk uit de hoes en trok hem aan.

Nog snel de witte pumps aan en ik kan gaan.

2 minuten later zat ik in de auto.

Toen ik daar aankwam ging ik achterom.

Naar de DJ.

'Heei.' Zei hij.

'Hoi, je moet wat voor me doen. Als ik daar straks sta zeg je: "Hier is miss Caithlynn Payne" en zet je de spotlights op mij. Begrepen?'

'Ik zeg de zin en zet de spotlights op jou.'

'Precies.'

Snel vloog ik naar de trap en ik knikte ik.

'Hier is Miss Caithlynn Payne.' Zei de Dj en alle spotlight gingen naar mij.

Iedereen keek verbaasd.

Damon liep meteen naar de trap.

Ik hoorde van alles.

'Oh mijn god, zij is het mooiste meisje die ik ooit gezien heb.' 'Zij is echt prachtig.' 'Zie je die jurk?'

'Zij is het meest perfecte meisje ter wereld.' 'Nou, dat is Caithlynn, de date van Damon.'

Beneden aan de trap pakte Damon mijn hand en hij begeleide me naar de dansvloer.

Na 10 minuten kwam Stefan al aan.

'Mag ik je date even stelen?' vroeg hij aan Damon.

'Even.' Zei Damon en hij gaf mijn hand aan Stefan.

We dansde even.

Ik liep naar de tafel met drinken en hapjes en pakte een bekertje drinken.

'Hallo Caithlynn.' Zei iemand en ik keek om.

Het was Elijah.

'Hoi Elijah.'

'Je ziet er prachtig uit.'

'Bedankt!'

'Wil je met me dansen?'

'Natuurlijk.'

Elijah en ik dansde ook niet lang.

Zelfs Nicklaus vroeg of ik wou dansen!

Caroline keek toe.

'Ze is echt heel mooi.' Zei Tyler en Caroline sloeg hem.

Nadat ik had gedanst met Nicklaus liep ik naar ze toe.

'Hoi Tyler, wil je met me dansen?' zei ik.

'Natuurlijk, Caithlynn.'

Caroline ontplofte bijna.

Alhoewel ik en Tyler niet lang konden dansen.

Damon vroeg me al bijna meteen terug.

Ik en Damon dansde uren.

'Hallo? Mag ik jullie aandacht?' zei Carol.

Iedereen keek er heen.

'Ik wil de prins en prinses bekent maken.'

Er klonk gerommel en gefluister.

Ze opende de envelop.

'O dat is raar, oke. De prinsessen en de prinsen, ik weet het het is vaag, zijn: Caithlynn en Damon en Elena en Stefan.'

Ik en Damon liepen meteen het podium op.

Stefan keek eerst verward maar al gauw sleurde Elena hem mee het podium op.

'Ik zal jullie vertellen, er zijn hier 140 mensen, en 70 mensen stemden op Caithlynn en Damon en 70 op Stefan en Caithlynn, maar Stefan is hier met Elena, dus Elena. Caithlynn had in totaal 140 stemmen.'

Ik kreeg een kroon, een sjerp en een bos bloemen.

Iedereen klapte.

Rond 1 uur kwamen we pas thuis.

'Weetje wat, Caithlynn, je bent niet alleen het perfectste meisje van de wereld, je bent het perfectste meisje van het universem.' Zei Damon.

Verlegen friemelde ik aan het kettinkje om mijn nek.

'we kunnen misscien wel jagen in een plaats hier dicht bij.' Zei ik.

'Dat kan wel.'

Ik trok hem mee naar buiten.

Samen rende we naar een plaatsje genaamd: Forks.

Het was een halfuurtje rennen.

We renden over een veld heen.

In de stad was het niet zo druk dus we liepen.

Stil liepen we over straat.

Een jongen en een meisje keken naar ons.

Beide waren ze erg wit en hadden goude ogen.

Je zou zo zeggen dat het een soort van vampiers waren.

Ik voelde de regen druppelen.

Het was donker.

Damon hield mijn hand vast.

Hij ademde diep in.

Geschrokken hield hij mijn hand steviger vast.

We liepen voorbij de 2 mensen.

Het was raar, ik rook geen bloed.

En Damon blijkbaar ook niet.

De 2 liepen naar ons toe.

'Hoi, kan ik je helpen?' vroeg de jongen.

'Nee bedankt.' Zei Damon.

Ze keken elkaar boos aan.

Opeens gromde ze beide.

Ik schrok me zowat dood.

'Damon, we gaan.' Zei ik.

'Nee, Caithlynn.' Zei de jongen.

Nu begon ik ook te grommen.

'Hoe weet je mijn naam?' gromde ik.

Nu begon het meisje ook te grommen.

'Ik weet je naam ja. Ik ben Edward Cullen, en dit is mijn vrouw Bella.'

Allemaal stopte we met grommen.

'Oke, ik ben Caithlynn, wat je al wist, en dit is Damon.'

'Mag ik vragen wat jullie zijn?' zei Edward.

'Wat ben jij?' zei Damon.

'Hetzelfde als jullie, maar op een of andere manier anders.'

'Edward, nodig ze anders uit om mee te komen. Carlisle weet hiet vast wel ietsover.'

'Dat is een goed idee. Willen jullie mee naar ons huis?'

'Natuurlijk.' Zei Damon voordat ik iets kon zeggen.

We liepen rustig naar het huis.

Het huis was prachtig en open.

Edward opende de deur en liet ons binnen.

Bella begeleide ons naar de woonkamer.

Daar zaten 6 personen.

Ze keken vragend naar ons.

'Dit zijn Caithlynn en Damon. Hun zijn ook vampiers, maar anders dan ons.' Zei Edward.

'Anders?' zei een blond meisje ongelovig.

'Hoi! Ik ben Alice!'zei een klein zwart harig meisje.

Mijn blik bleef hangen op een klein bruin harig meisje en een groot gebouwde donkere jongen.

De jongen was een wolf, net zo als Tyler was.

Wat het meisje was, ik had geen idee.

'Renesmee, laat Caithlynn is jou verhaal zien.' Zei Edward en het kleine meisje liep naar me toe.

Ze legde haar hand op mijn wang.

Ik zag haar hele levens verhaal.

'woh, deed jij dat?' vroeg ik aan het meisje.

'Ja.' Zei ze.

De wolf kwam aan lopen en legde zijn hand op haar schouder.

'Ik moet gaan, Nessie. Zie ik je morgen?'

'Ja, Jakie!' zei het meisje enthousiast en ze knuffelde hem.

Toen hij de deur uit was vroeg ik: 'Wolf?'

'Ja, hij is een vriend van ons.' Zei een jongen met blonde krullen.

Damon's telefoon ging.

Hij liep naar buiten en nam op.

Alle blikken schoten naar mij.

'Wat voorn vampier ben jij?' zeiden ze.

'Ik ben een normale vampier.' Zei ik.

'Verbrand je in de zon?' zei een donkerharige jongen.

'normaal wel, maar ik heb een ring die me ertegen beschermd.'

'Kun je worden gestoken door een staak?'

'Ja.'

'Nog meer rare dingen?'

'Uh, ik kan niet tegen Perfian en Verbena. We houden van knoflook.'

'Oke…'

Damon kwam binnen.

Ik keek hem vragend aan.

'Stefan.' Zei hij en ik lachte.

'Maar oke, we gingen net jagen, dus we moeten weer gaan.' Zei ik.

'Mensen of dierenbloed?' zei de blonde vrouw.

'Ik en Damon mensen en Stefan en Elena dieren.' Zei ik.

Carlisle liet ons uit.

'Wat moest Stefan?' vroeg ik toen we voor het huis stonden.

'Nicklaus zoekt je.'

'Waarom nou weer?'

'Het klinkt alsof je het erg vind.'

'Nou, een original familie die je zit te stalken, heel leuk!'

'Hij zoekt Katherine.'

'En daarom komt hij naar mij?'

'Jij bent vriendinnen met haar.'

'Een soort van, je bent altijd in gevaar als je vrienden bent met een doppelganger, en 2 zijn nog het ergst.'

'Ojah, en Rebekah wou met je mee shoppen. En ik denk dat Elijah je leuk vind.'

'Die original familie kan me de pot op.'

'Wat zei je Caithlynn?' klonk een stem.

Ik draaide me om en keek recht in het gezicht van Kol.

Een van de originals.

'Kol…' zei ik.

Opeens kwam de Cullen familie naar buiten.

'EN jullie zijn?' zei Kol.

'Ik ben Edward Cullen en dit is mijn familie.' Zei Edward.

'Wat schattig! Een hele familie!'

Alle 8 gromde ze.

'Ah, jullie zijn zulke enge vampiers.' Besefte hij. 'Maar Caithlynn, door ons ben je veilig.'

'Weet ik, maar het is wel raar.'

'Ik mag je van Elijah Rebekah en Nicklaus niet vermoorden, maar..'

Zijn gezicht veranderde.

Dit word vechten.

Hij stormde op me af.

Ik sprong omhoog.

De Cullens probeerde zich te mengen in het gevecht maar Kol sloeg ze zo buiten veld.

Wij waren veel sterker dan hun.

Damom en ik vochten letterlijk voor ons leven.

En net toen Kol bijna mijn hoofd eraf wou rukken klonk een stem.

'Kol, blijf van Caithlynn af.' Het was Nicklaus.

Hij was samen met Rebekah en Elijah.

Kol liet me los.

'Nick, waarom is ze zo belangrijk?' vroeg Kol.

'Ze is een vriendin van ons.' Zei Rebekah.

'Een goede vriendin.' Zei Elijah.

Nicklaus bleef kijken naar de Cullens die op hun veranda stonden.

Opeens begon Edward te grommen en de andere ook.

Nicklaus begon ook te grommen.

Elijah Rebekah Kol en Damon ook.

En ik stond er midden in.

Ik sloot me aan bij mijn soort.

Opeens stonden er gigantische wolven achter de Cullens.

Renesmee keek door het raam.

Als we ze vermoorden nam ik Renesmee wel mee.

Edward gromde naar me.

Relax, ben je niet blij dat ik je kind nog in leven houd? Dacht ik.

Hij relaxde.

Alhoewel, ze is wel jullie soort.

En een beetje mens.

Nu was hij over de top boos.

Mijn telefoon ging.

Ik nam op.

Het grommen was nog steeds bezig.

'Met Caithlynn?'

'Met Stefan, wat is dat op de achtergrond?'

'We spelen oorlogje.'

'Moet ik komen?'

'Nee, de Originals zijn er.'

'Oke, kom levend terug please?'

'Tuurlijk voor jou altijd.'

'Doei!'

'Dag.'

En ik gromde weer.

De wolven kwamen dichter bij.

'Nicklaus vertel me alsjeblieft dat Tyler enzo ook hier zijn?' zei ik.

'Ik ben hier!' klonk Tylers stem.

'Oke doe je werk?'

Nicklaus en Tyler veranderde pijnloos in wolven.

Ze waren anders dan die bij de Cullens.

Even denken, ik vermoord eerst Bella dan die blonde en dan..

Toen begon het.

Edward stormde op me af.

Dom.

Elijah en Damon sprongen voor me.

Ik sprong over ze heen en gooide Edward aan de kant.

Een wolf sprong boven op me.

'Jeiks vies beest!' en ik rukte zijn hart eruit.

Renesmee was bang.

Rustig liep ik de veranda op.

Iedereen die me tegen probeerde sloeg ik weg.

Ik liep naar binnen.

'Renesmee sorry.' zei ik.

'Wil je bij mij blijven?' vroeg ze.

'Spring maar op mijn rug.'

Ze sprong soepel op mijn rug.

Voorzichtig opende ik de deur en glipte er door heen.

Edward zag me en ik vluchte weg.

'Renesmee!' riep hij.

Renesmee legde haar handje op mijn wang.

Ik zag dat ze bang was en veilig wou zijn.

'Ik beloof je dat niemand wat overkomt.' Zei ik.

Nicklaus –Als wolf- keek nog naar me en knikte.

Snel rende ik naar de stad en pakte daar een auto.

Renesmee lachte.

'Een auto stelen?' zei ze.

'Anders krijg ik je nooit optijd veilig.'

Ik reed snel naar Mystic Falls.

Rustig stapte we uit.

'Caithlynn!' riep Stefan en hij keek naar Renesmee.

'Ik heb haar gered van het gevecht.'

Samen liepen we naar binnen.

'Lus je wat te drinken?' vroeg ik.

'Uh, heb je dierenbloed?' vroeg ze verlegen.

'Natuurlijk!' zei Stefan en hij deed een bekertje in.

Hij gaf het aan Renesmee.

'Stefan! Wie is daar?' klonk vanaf boven.

'Caithlynn is terug.'

'Wat is dat andere?' en ze verscheen in de deur opening.

'Dit is Renesmee.'

'Oke nu ben ik bang. Ze is een?'

'Ik ben half mens half vampier.' Zei Renesmee.

Na 2 uur werd er aangebeld.

Het waren Damon en de rest.

'kom snel binnen, hebben jullie dorst?' zei ik bezorgd.

'Nee.' Zeiden ze allemaal.

Toen Damon Renesmee zag zei hij: 'Renesmee, je ouders komen je ophalen als alles weer rustig is.'

'Oke. Mag ik dan hier logeren?' vroeg ze.

'Natuurlijk.' Zeiden we allemaal.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee vond het super gezellig.

We hielden een feestje.

Iedere vampier, hybrid, heks en mens die wist daarover die we kende was uit genodigd.

Het echt leuk.

Renesmee was vriendinnen geworden met Caroline.

De bel ging en ik deed open.

Daar stonden Edward, Bella en de wolf.

'We komen Renesmee ophalen.' Zei Bella.

'Kom binnen!' zei ik.

Verlegen liepen ze alle 3 naar binnen.

'Houden jullie een feestje?' vroeg de wolf.

'Ja doen we vaak.'

Ze zagen Renesmee praten met Caroline.

Renesmee keek hun kant op.

'Papa mama Jakie!' riep ze en ze rende onze kant op.

'Heei Nessie, gaat het goed?' zei de wolf.

'Ja. Ik heb hier heel veel vrienden!'

'Kom dan gaan we naar huis.' Zei Edward.

'Maar ik wil nog dansen met Damon, Stefan en Matt. En ik zou nog gaan shoppen met Rebekah en Caroline.'

'We gaan.' Zei Bella.

'Ik wil hier blijven.' Eisde Renesmee.

'Renesmee we gaan nu!' zeiden Bella, Edward en de wolf tegelijk.

Opeens stonde Damon, Matt, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah en Caroline achter ons.

'Je kunt een kind haar wil toch niet afpakken?' zei Rebekah.

'Dat is zielig!' zei Matt.

'Ze is ons kind.' Zei Edward.

Ze waren machteloos.

'Maar ik wil hier blijven. Caithlynn wil mijn moeder ook wel zijn hoor. En Damon wil ook wel vader zijn.' Zei Renesmee.

Nu waren ze alledrie sprakeloos.

Jeremy en Bonnie kwamen aanlopen.

'Ik weet iets. Is er hier een school?' vroeg Bella.

'Ja.' Zei ik.

'Je mag hier nog 2 weken blijven, als je naar school gaat.'

'Jaa!' riep Renesmee blij.

'Kan dat?' vroeg Bella aan mij.

'Natuurlijk, ze kan met Jeremy mee naar school.'

Renesmee was helemaal in haar nopjes.

Ze dansde de hele dag door.

'Jeremy komt je morgen ochtend ophalen.' Vertelde ik haar toen het feest afgelopen was.

'Oke.'

'Ik wou vragen, wat voor een band heb je met die jongen?'

'Jake? Hij is mijn aller beste vriend.'

'Oo, oke.'

De 2 weken gingen best snel.

Ze ging naar school, ging mee jagen met Stefan.

Ging shoppen met Rebekah en Caroline.

En al gauw ging de bel.

Ik deed open.

Daar stond Bella.

'Renesmee?' riep ik en ze kwam aan lopen met 2 tassen kleren.

'Hoi mama.' Zei ze.

'Hallo Renesmee. Ga je mee?'

'Ja.'

Ze knuffelde me en liep naar buiten.

'Doei Caithlynn!' riep ze vanaf de auto en ze zwaaide.

Ik zwaaide terug.

Nog geen 5 minuten later ging de bel weer.

Het was Nicklaus.

'Hallo Caithlynn, weet je waar Katherina is?' vroeg hij.

'Nee, geen idee.'

Boos drukte hij me tegen de muur.

'je weet waar ze is.'

'nee echt niet.'

'Caithlynn, ik wil je echt geen pijn doen. Vertel me gewoon waar Katherina is!'

'Waarom?'

'Ze is een doppelganger, je zei het zelf: Doppelgangers zijn gevaarlijk. Ze brengen ongeluk en brengen ons bestaan in gevaar.'

'Wat? Je gaat haar toch niet vermoorden?'

'Elena word beschermd door te veel. En sinds Katherina hier ook tijdelijk woont, valt het te erg op.'

'Maar..'

'Waar is Katherina?'

'Oke! Ze logeert bij Alena.'

'Goed gedaan, Caithlynn. Je weet dat we je altijd beschermen, tegen alles.'

'Als Katherine hier achter komt vermoord ze me!'

'Nee. Wij letten op je, welk gevaar er ook langs komt jij, Damon en Stefan zijn veilig.'

'Bedankt.' Zei ik.

Nu zat ik er midden in, precies wat ik niet wou.

In paniek liep ik naar binnen.

Damon en Stefan waren weg.

Katherina kon nu ieder moment vermoord worden.

Mijn telefoon ging.

'Met Caithlynn?'

'Met Damon. Wat is er? Je klinkt niet blij.'

'Nicklaus. Hij was hier net.'

'Ik kom eraan.'

Nog geen minuut later was Damon er.

Ik zakte in.

'Gaat het?' vroeg Damon.

Hij was zo lief!

'Nee, ik heb Katherine veraden.'

'Hoebedoel je?'

'Nicklaus wil Katherine vermoorden, en hij bedreigde me met jullie. Ik kon niks anders.'

'Het is goed.'

'Nee, ik heb haar de dood in gestuurd! Ik sta in het midden! Katherine gaat me vermoorden als ze erachter komt.'

'Iedereen zal je beschermen.'

'Ik ben dood.'

'Dat ben je niet! Je bent gewoon moe.'

'Ja.'

'Kom, we gaan naar bed.'

Hij sleurde me mee naar boven

Snel kleede ik me om.

Meteen trok hij me het warme bed in.

Ik kroop tegen Damon aan.

'Je bent koud, heb je het koud?' vroeg hij.

'Ik ben een vampier, wat denk je zelf?'

'Je bent een sexy vampier.'

'Dat is al bijna geen compliment meer. Iedereen zegt dat.'

'kijk me is aan.' Ik keek hem aan. 'Iedere keer als ik het zeg meen ik het en zeg het met mijn hart, de meeste andere niet.'

Dit was de gevoelige kant van Damon, de kant die hij bijna nooit liet zien.

'Iedere keer als jij het zegt, betekent het iets.' Zei ik.

We keken elkaar aan.

Echt typisch vampier.

'Ik hou van je.' Zei Damon.

Wow, ik wist dat hij gevoelens had, maar dit overtrof alles.

'Ik hou ook van jou.' Zei ik verdwaasd.

Even keek hij debiel maar algauw weer normaal.

Ik kon er niks aan doen.

De manier hoe hij naar me keek.

Onze gezichten kwamen dichter bij elkaar en we kusde.

Niet lang.

We hoorden de deur open gaan.

Even was het stil.

Damon maakte een gebaar dat ik stil moest zijn.

Toen klonken er kus geluiden.

Ik moest mijn lach in houden.

Ze kwamen de trap op.

Het was hilarisch.

Gewoon dat ze niet eens dat we hier waren.

Ik en Damon barste te gelijk uit in het lachen.

Stefan verscheen in de deur opening.

Als hij rood kon worden was hij nu sirieus een tomaat.

'Sorry.' zei hij.

'We hoorden niks.' Zei ik.

'Nee.. we waren druk met iets anders.' Zei Damon.

Stefan keek naar me.

Maarja, het zag er ook vaag uit.

Mijn haar zat als stro op mijn hoofd, de mascara was uitgelopen en ik lag opgekropen tegen Damon.

'Caithlynn wat is er gebeurt?' vroeg Stefan.

'Ik heb Katherine de dood in gestuurt.' Zei ik en moest bijna weer huilen.

Elena verscheen ook in de deur opening.

Oke, die zag er ook niet uit.

Ze keek jaloers naar mij en Damon.

'Oke, wij gaan ook slapen. Doei.' Zei Stefan en trok Elena mee.

Damon keek me aan en we begonnen te lachen.

Hij kusde me.

Nog geen 2 seconden daarna klonken er 2 zuchten.

Het was raar, Stefan was jaloers op Damon en Elena op mij.

Wat ik nu wist was dat ik met Damon was en Elena blijkbaar met Stefan.

Waarom was het niet zoals vroeger?

Toen had ik ze allebei.

Eigenlijk was ik zoals Katherine.

Ik wou ze beide.

Nu snap ik Katherine pas echt.

Ze had gelijk.

Maar was het echt slecht om ze allebei te willen?

Blijkbaarwel, want daardoor is Katherine de dood in gestuurd.

Iedereen snapt wel waarom ik ze beide wil.

Ik heb Damon, en naar ben ik blij mee.

Gerust viel ik in slaap.

Met Nicklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Damon en Stefan als bewaking was ik veilig voor Katherine.


End file.
